


Promised Land- Chapter 3

by Adherentnerdhi



Series: Promised Land [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adherentnerdhi/pseuds/Adherentnerdhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Cosima and Delphine. fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Land- Chapter 3

The morning sunlight has fallen through the glass wall of their house, those golden needles decorated all the living room and dining room in warm shines. The short Mrs Cormier-Niehaus was preparing their family breakfast in the kitchen after a morning shower with her wife. It has never been an easy task to prepare Cosima on time, however, certainly her blonde wife had her own way to handle her dreadlocked spouse. Since adopting Charlotte, the-kinda-always-late Cosima finally acted like a punctual responsible adult. No scientists could ever be irresponsible, as she actually was a responsible one, but it was hard to play that role in front of Delphine. Her taller wife didn't treat her like a child though intended to spoil tiny Cosima who was even a bit older. 

While Delphine was brushing their daughter's hair in braids in their room, Charlotte giggled the jokes of Cosima playing with her pigtails and talked about the project she was planning to do with Kira in school today. Delphine smiled in happiness at her little daughter who had her wife's shiny smoothie black hair, and enjoyed the family bonding moment even just for the morning routine. They didn't ask Charlotte to call them as moms from the very beginning when they decided to adapt Charlotte after Rachel was ruining her own life into a Frankenstein mode. The family was some kind like Mrs S and Sarah's relationship. The married couple just intended and could provide parenthood and guardianship, because Charlotte might just consider Marion as her only mom. This little brunette took her clone fact easily, but that didn't mean she wanted no motherhood to be around her. When she was handed to Susan from Marion to be Rachel's daughter, it wasn't not easy for her to adapt already. Even that uber bitch was eager for herself as a mother, and took care of Charlotte delicately. Her last scenes in front of Charlotte weren't very pleasant, and some words were so scary too. Marion raised her well and cared about her, and she enjoyed those science classes with Professor Duncan and Ira, she enjoyed also to be surrounded by people even like painting with Rachel. But still, Rachel left shadows in her memories.

After one month Charlotte lived with Mrs & Mrs Cormier-Niehaus in this wooden house with red roof, this young lady, from time to time, just burst into "Mom!", then the scientists had to run to "rescue" her from her questions in science. One time, they finally laughed so loudly in this, "So, who were you calling? Mimi?" asked Delphine, she looked sweetly at this little girl who had her wife's childhood face, with the way some French mothers called their little daughters. Then they fianlly agreed to call Cosima as Ma, and Delphine as Maman, but of course, she could just call any of them as Mom, if just two of them in order not to confuse anything.

Cosima listened with smile to the happy laughter from the woman and the girl she loved out of the room while putting croissants into the oven, and started to drift the coffee. Then she took the bottle of milk, Nutella, nuts jam out of the fridge. She set the fruit bowls beautifully in a spiral shape, another dish for tomatoes and cucumbers and set the tableware and everything there. While making Fishermen's latte from her city, she shouted out to her beloved wife and daughter:  
" _Breakfast! Babies!_ " 

After Delphine has been with her, they ate vegetarian diet for Cosima's choice and prepared milk, honey and eggs to help Charlotte going through the adaptation and adjustment of source of nutrition supply. Cosima was a vegetarian who consumed some milk and honey, but quitted eggs already. Charlotte had high sense in respecting lives, as she had no issues on study the anatomy of animals or marine creatures, but changing diet habit wasn't easy for her, and now she could just narrow down the animal nutrition supply to eggs, milk and honey. Her ma and maman were so proud of her.

Normally, Delphine preferred espresso and Cosima loved the bad Americano, but the parfum of coffee mixed with the creamy milk could increase the load of happiness in the morning atmosphere. Cosima painted a puppy for Charlotte on her choco-latte milk, and a nautilus on Delphine's latte, hers was a dandelion.

"Ma, thank you! I love puppy!" Charlotte stared at her choco-latte, and appreciated Cosima's love.  
"I love puppy, too." Cosima smiled at her daughter, then looked her wife lovingly.  
Delphine smile at her wife, "Thank you, ma chérie, for the beautiful breakfast!" A quick kiss fell on her hidden-talent wife's lips with her upper lip already decorated with the milk moustache on it. Cosima giggled at them, and all three of them ate the delicious food with laughter.

Charlotte then put her dish and cup into the sink, and opened the fridge to get the sandwich as lunchbox that Delphine prepared for her last night. After she grabbed her coat and schoolbag, her moms already waited for her in the entrance of the house.

Delphine had her own Audi, yet she preferred to be a passenger. So Cosima usually drove the family for commuting. Today, the first stop was to Sarah's place and pick up Kira together to school, that was the scheduled responsibility for this week. 

Sarah already prepared Kira well on the front steps, Mrs S greeted her family from the dining room. Kira ran into to the door of the car which Charlotte already opened for her cousin.

"Good morning! Auntie Cosima, Auntie Delphine and Charlotte!" Kira said her hello with a brightened voice. "Good morning! Kira." The Cormier-Niehauses replied with a happy voice.

"Behave, and have fun at school! yeah? Monkey!" Sarah exhorted her small daughter, and raised the hand to Cosima and Delphine to express the greeting and gratitude.

"Yes! I will! Bye! Mummy!" The girl with light-brown hair waved to her mother in cheerful eyes.

"Thank you, Cos! Delphine! See you later!" The punky English waved to the four in the car.

Cosima and Delpine nodded to their sister, then drove to the girls' school. On the road, the young girls talked about their project like morning little birds in the back seat, while Delphine looked dearly at her wife who was driving in her toothy smile. Finally they could have a temporary sweet life, Delphine couldn't hide her smirk.

Though Delphine sometimes worried about the treatment on Cosima and Charlotte, so monitored the results, she thought all these fights and battles were so worthy. She and Cosima really needed each other, they built a family and continued their science interests, projects. She has been always so in love with her wife in the morning, loved the moment Cosima dragged her back on bed for just a bit cuddling before the day started, loved how she held her rib under her chest while they kissed, loved how she held her hand in their intimacy moments, loved she actually knew she was a puppy who wanted to be cared and loved by Cosima.

After saying goodbye to the girls, the wives went back on the route to work, they both found jobs in University of Toronto. Cosima worked as a post-doctorate researcher, and Delphine had her own lab for her extraordinary professional experience in DYAD institute and Laboratoire de microbiologie signaux et microenvironnement in Paris. This brilliant French scientist was never afraid in front of science, those scientific mysteries drove her excited. She loved puzzles and mysteries, dared to get things done. They still made the projects on clone cells and infertility, and tried to recruit Scott as their analyse technician again. Scott sacraficed many things after participating the sensitive clone project, and proved his loyalty to Cosima and Delphine, even Cosima once hurt him, but he could possibly wish all the best to her fellow American scientist. The human clones are still forbidden in many countries, so they had to remain silence in some ways. Since some clone cells might help some sensitive research, like human transgenic organ transplant, the university support these three scientists to dig more out, but restricted them with highly ethical supervision.

After long hours of working, Scott was off to the meeting for his table battles, and the couple drove to Sarah's to pick up Charlotte who already finished her homework, just singing an Irish folk song taught by Mrs S to her and Kira. The Cormier-Niehauses chatted with Sarah a bit details to let the children have a sleepover, then hugged the family and headed back to their sweet home.

Charlotte was still singing like a cheerful bird which was homecoming in the evening to her mothers. After changing the working suit, Delphine cooked the dinner for family, Cosima handled the laundry of family, and Charlotte helped her maman to settle the table. It was a normal picture in a normal family.

After the dinner, Cosima checked Charlotte's homework, and let Delphine review her teaching materials in their study at home. Then they kissed goodnight to Charlotte, back to the bedroom. Delphine turned on the Bluetooth amplifier and the iPod connected to the speakers, played Emile Mover's song "Prêt-à-porter", then walked seductively to grab her wife's hands, dragged her to her waist, she cuddled Cosima tightly, started dancing slowly. She wanted to smell her wife on the neck for a while. 

"I love you, Delphine." Cosima whispered to her taller wife in her alto charming voice.

"Ma femme, je t'aime." Delphine's light breathes fell on Cosima's earlope.  
Delphine led Cosima's feet to stand on hers, then Cosima just danced on her wife's insteps and toes. Her arms surrounded on her wife's waist. 

The cute couple with height-difference now danced in love, spinned a bit around with the rhythm of the chanson in their room.

_"Comment se déguiser, je sais, je sais,_  
_Ensuite, je me promène, en prêt-à-porter._  
_J'espère que tu me vois, tu sais, tu sais._  
_Nous fimes deux en amour et prêt-à-porter._  
_Peut-être, peut-être_  
_Un de ces jours._  
_J'espère, j'espère,  
_ _Dépêche, mon amour."_

_"How to make you see, you were meant for me?_  
_How to make you say, you promise you will stay?_  
_Je suis toute belle ce soir, et tu vas me voir._  
_Today maybe today, en prêt-à-porter._  
_Maybe today._  
_Peut-être, peut-être._  
_Un de ces jours._  
_J'espère, j'espère._  
_Dépêche, mon amour._  
_Dépêche, mon amour._  
_Dépêche, mon amour."_

Cosima looked up, her eyes fell on Delphine's, and then theirs fell on each other's soft lips. Delphine initiated the kiss, and without any resistance, Cosima let Delphine's tongue pass through the teeth and inside her mouth. But today, Delphine's tongue went a bit deeper after strangle with her wife's, she reached Cosima's right cheek, and licked a scar. Cosima's tears hung in her eyes, kissed back the blonde deeper, and led her wife to the bed. Delphine removed her woman's thick-framed glasses, and let the lips against each other. The brunette liked Delphine topped her, because she could touch her wife's silky skin on the back...

Then they ate Eskimo Pies again. Delphine's bites on the crispy chocolate composed the music to Cosima's ears. 

Delphine threw the sticks to the trash can, and gazed her wife's brown eyes. 

"Cosima...je t'aime." The Frenchwoman whispered again, and touched her wife's youthful cheek.

"I love you too, my love." The tiny American held her wife's hand, let the fingers between fingers.

"You know..." Delphine rarely swallowed her thoughts, but to Cosima, sometimes she just had too much to talk, that made her unspeakable like a love fool. 

"Huh?" Cosima looked at her wife's beautiful eyes, and had a toothy smile.

"The song I played tonight was very important to me, that's what I want to tell you, that you are meant for me."

"You're meant for me, too."Cosima's palm was against her wife's tightly. 

"In that yurt, the guard went in to inform me that one woman and a girl who were heading back to the village needed medical attention, they might suffer from hypothermia. I ran out and opened the gate, there was the face I was thinking about every hour, every day. J'espère que tu me vois. You saw me finally with reflection of fire on your glasses. Then I caught you because you already fainted. My nurses helped me to take you inside the medical yurt. I was so worried that you were sicker, but I wouldn't let you die. Like the day I left for Frankfurt, I knew I wouldn't allow anything bad happen to you. I was so sorry I had to leave you for a while. That was also the reason I didn't accompany you to escape from the island. Mr Westmorland wasn't happy about our situation, he sent the messenger to warn me about that. I knew my lens was implanted something to send a message to Rachel, who was the destructor. I tried to buy time before I was forced to leave you." Delphine spoke those words carefully.  
Cosima raised her fingers to stop her wife's lips.

"Don't worry, babe, you have fully won my trust then and now, and forever."

"Oh, my love..." Delphine kissed her tiny wife.

"Yeah, I knew. I know your depart from me was for reason, but you would come back for me. And you were meant for me, too, I know. You're beautiful every night and every day, not just today, your heart and your shape." Cosima was back to breathe, with deep love and flirt. "I trust you. And I see you."

**Author's Note:**

> 1.  
> This chapter took me a little longer to finish, so many little moments came and went in our life. I tried to picture them but sometimes those scared me too. However, I didn't want to write this too slowly, because, inspiration and feelings for Cophine Reunion might accompany with us for another year, but those complexed feelings wouldn't be so easy to re-catch. This chapter jumped out the Cormier-Niehauses, "my heart-newhouse"s new life, like we could breathe again, no matter what would happen to them in canon. Happily after we hope, of course. Cophine to me is never a romance free of burden, but I think most lives have their own rocks to carry, their mountains to climb, their rivers to cross. If you can picture your sweet family life, then it's good, if not, then let some fictions ease some of your sorrows.  
> And special thanks to K-ro at twitter who helped me with the song translation from Orphan Black s04e09.
> 
> 2.  
>  **Prêt-à-Porter par Emilie Mover**  
>  (FR dictée and English translation: @O0Caro/twitter)  
> Comment se déguiser?  
> (How to dress up in prêt-à-porter?)（該如何穿一件成衣呢？）  
> je sais, je sais,  
> (I know, I know)（我知，我知）  
> Ensuite, je me promène,  
> (Then I walk around（然後我走了台步）  
> en prêt-à-porter  
> ( in prêt-à-porter)（身著成衣）  
> J'espère que tu me vois,  
> (I hope you can see me,)（我希望妳能看見我）  
> tu sais, tu sais  
> (You know, you know)（妳知，妳知）  
> Nous fimes deux en amour  
> (We were two in love)（我們兩情相悅）  
> et prêt-à-porter  
> (and in prêt-à-porter)（即便身著成衣）  
> Peut-être, peut-être  
> (Maybe, maybe)（也許，也許）  
> Un de ces jours.  
> (One of these days)（可能就在某天）  
> J'espère, j'espère,  
> (I hope, I hope)（我願，我願）  
> Dépêche, mon amour  
> (Hurry up, my love)（快來吧！吾愛！）
> 
> How to make you see,  
> （如何讓妳明白）  
> you were meant for me?  
> （妳是真命天女）  
> How to make you say,  
> （如何讓妳說出）  
> you promise you will stay?  
> （妳答應會留下）  
> Je suis toute belle ce soir,  
> (I'm beautiful tonight,)（我今晚很美）  
> et tu vas me voir  
> (And you'll see me)（妳將會看見）  
> Today maybe today,（今天吧！也許今天）  
> en prêt-à-porter  
> ( in prêt-à-porter)（即便身著成衣）  
> Maybe today（也許今天）  
> J'espère, j'espère,  
> (I hope, I hope)（我願，我願）  
> Peut-être, peut-être  
> (Maybe, maybe)（也許，也許）  
> Un de ces jours.  
> (One of these days)（可能就在某天）  
> Dépêche, mon amour  
> (Hurry up, my love)（快來吧！吾愛！）  
> Dépêche, mon amour  
> (Hurry up, my love)（快來吧！吾愛！）  
> Dépêche, mon amour  
> (Hurry up, my love)（快來吧！吾愛！）


End file.
